My feelings is just for you
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: Okumura Rin was involved in a certain plan from his classmate for Yukio and Shiemi. After having a breakdown on this thing, what gonna happen later? *sorry, I'm suck at summary…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

****

Firstly please forgive me for not updating my other story...well i've got a certain writers block right now but unfortunately i couldn't stop to think about new story, curse my mind...lol

**Again...forgive me for grammar mistake and i know maybe you'll gonna be confused because of my poor language skill... i can't write better. English isn't my native language :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never ever own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist. If yes this story will revolve around the twins only and their love and life...heh! i mean Okumuracest**

***wink***

* * *

Chapter 1

Rin was desperately hoping for his dear little brother to notice his deep feelings towards him and he knew it was not just ordinary brotherly things, he's really have a crush on his twin.

Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed, sight on another male sleeping figure. Later, he let out a sigh and get out of bed before tiptoed to his brother. Oh…he's really have been waiting almost the whole night for this.

The half demon boy gulped at the sight of his little brother lips. Then, kneeling at the bedside he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips up against Yukio's.

Seriously, this was not his first time doing that to Yukio. The fact is, he's already done this since three months ago for almost every night. Surprisingly, he never got caught by Yukio despite the young exorcist was actually a light sleeper that can wake up easily from any gesture. Well… he's sure lucky.

Rin broke the smooth kiss and began to walk back to his bed, shifted into the warm embrace of his blanket and ready to drift into slumber land.

Another success for tonight.

XxXxX

Rin was all on his way back to the dorm after cram school finished when Shima ran after him along the hallway and calling his name. He stood there waiting for the pink-haired boy to reach him.

"Yo Rin! Could you wait for a minute? Shima said while trying to catch his breath. "We need your help"

Everyone was talking about something when he entered the classroom but he notice that Shiemi isn't there.

"Sorry guys! We're a bit late."

"We?"

Everyone have a different expression at the sight of the half-demon boy except two people as always, Izumo and Takara. Bon was shocked while Konekomaru was sweating nervously.

Bon walked towards Shima gripping his wrist and bringing him away towards the crowd leaving a stunned and confused Rin stood in front of the door.

"Idiot! Why did you bring him here?" He said in a whisper.

"Eh?! I thought you said you gonna need everyone in this plan"

"Not him! You know that this plan is too…"

"I know, I know…" He then turn to face Rin.

"Okumura! No worries dude, I like Shiemi too…" He then continued "…hehe, but for her boobs only so you can stay" and pull a pervert grin like always.

Everyone really wants to punch that boy for his dumbness but before someone could say anything they heard a laugh from the blue haired teen that made them surprised.

The said boy later stop and wipe his tears. "sorry, sorry…"

"So…you think I like Shiemi? No way!"

"Ha?" "D…Don't lie Okumura! We know you're…"

"So what?! I like her only for…her boobs too!" He then looks away. _She's a rival…_

Now here he was, listening to his classmate about some brilliant plan that they've set happily to help that blonde girl but actually he didn't pay any attention to the conversation as he know the purpose of this plan.

"…and that's what we'll gonna do. I'll go with Konekomaru to make sure that no one was there on that time and Okumura, you do your job…" "Oi, Okumura! Were you listening at all?!"

Rin startle a bit. "Uh…oh…what job?"

Bon let out a sigh and Shima was chuckling beside him. "It's just like what I said, we're gonna help Moriyama-san to solve her little problem with Okumura-sensei and you need to do your part correctly or this plan will fail"

"What?"

_"Just how much this dumbhead already missed…" _Pinching his nose bridge, Bon continue again. "You'll help us to bring Okumura-sensei to the fountain on this Sunday"

"What for?"

Everyone almost face planted to the floor. "Duh! Did I need to say it thousand times?... We're gonna help Shiemi and your stoic and expressionless little brother to confess their feelings got it?!"

Rin was still wearing that confused look.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you still didn't get it!" Bon said face-palmed.

"I...I get it already! Do you think that i'm that dumb, you chicken?!"

Everyone sighed and then continued their conversation before but for the half demon boy, something deep already building and really disturbing him inside.

* * *

**So...how's that? :)**

**I've got this idea while watching Amnesia a few months ago (Amnesia? I dunno how i can think such love story like this while watching that series, no connection at all! ). Sorry if it's not good enough and a little bit rushed because i'm not good at love story... and...i like to write about a frail Rin. Ehehehe**

**I think this story is kinda straight-forward right? ._. **

**Also, title maybe will be change later...**

**Seriously...we need more YukiRin fan fiction here and...Ao Ex season 2.**

**Chapter 2 will be update next week, if i don't have any internet problem.**

Review please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Sorry guys. I said I'm gonna post this last week but I broke the promise…couldn't do anything…my internet was bitching on me -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

Chapter 2

The half demon boy sits on his desk facing the window while his mind was completely swirling around to nowhere. Yukio sure gonna be mad again cause the work he gave Rin before was still there, piling beside him.

He was so sad. What he'll gonna do now? Shiemi was a step ahead and everyone was helping her. What gonna happen if Yukio accept her?

"I'm an idiot" He knocked his head to the glass panel of the window, causing it to shake but not hard enough to break it. "What's with that statement of 'I like her oppai'?"

He then lowered his head and with knees on his chest, he placed it between his arms. Second after that tiny sob started to hear in the silent dorm. He, Okumura Rin was crying. The thought of his most precious Yukio being with another person was disturbing his mind and feelings badly. He's becoming a really frail person now.

What he'll gonna do? Confess? Will Yukio accept him?

He's really afraid. They're both boys and brothers, not just that they're twins. Yukio will be disgust at him and maybe will not ever going to think him as brother anymore. He then smile, yeah if that going to make any change. What if Yukio get to know what he did to him every single night before? His little brother would really hate him after this.

"Do I really gonna give up here?"He chuckle a bit before sighing.

"Let's see, I'll do anything I can first" With that, he quickly get up, wipe the tears with his arm sleeve and sit on the chair before starting to do his homework. Yes, he'll definitely do anything even doing his homework 24 hours nonstop if it'll going to make Yukio happy.

XxXxX

Yukio turn the door knob slowly, expecting his brother to be slacking off again and end up sleeping. Stepping inside he then stopped at the entrance, shocked to see his twin still studying at his desk.

"Nii-san, why did you still didn't sleep?" When Rin didn't reply he walks to the desk. He furrowed his brow seeing Rin, still with a book in front him dozing off.

"Nii-san?! "

"Eh..." "Uh...Yukio! "

"Go sleep on your bed nii-san!"

Rin pouted "Later, I've got to finish this first" He then opened another book and start answering the question. Well he just filling in the blank parts, he doesn't even know whether it's correct or not.

Giving his twin a confusing look, Yukio asked "Since when do you start to take your homework seriously?"

Rin made a growl "Could you just shut up?! I'm trying to focus here!"

"Alright, just go to sleep once it finishes okay?!" Yukio didn't want any more argument with his brother as he's already too tired from the entire mission today. Sighing, then proceed to change his clothes and slide into the warm embrace of his bed.

XxXxX

"Nii-san, what's wrong with you?" "If you keep forcing yourself like this, one day you'll fall sick!" Yukio turn to face his brother and closed the book in front him.

"I'm trying to study here! Could you just shut up?! "

"I know that but why did you keep studying?!" There comes the worry tone in his voice.

Annoyed with the question Rin did the same, turning around and facing the younger half "Leave me alone you four-eyes! Do your goddamn own business!"

"Nii-san..."

Rin startled_. Crap! He just yells to Yukio._

He then look down didn't want to face the young exorcist.

"S...sorry..." "H...hey! Don't worry about me, remember that i'm rarely got sick since small right?!"...ah...ahaha! "You're such a worrywart Yukio!" With that he shoves the younger twins to his own desk and added "Come on! You still got papers to grade!"

Yukio just stared blankly at him and suddenly he saw a glance of sadness in written on Rin's face.

_"Definitely, he's hiding something from me"_

* * *

**Too short…right?**

**Btw,honto ni arigatou gozaimashita to everyone who fav and follow this story! ^^**

**Ah! Not forgotten also to anyone who view and read this!**

**Seriously, I love you all! XD**

**Review?**


End file.
